The present disclosure relates to an optical recording medium and a manufacturing method thereof.
In recent years, in an optical disc which is one of optical information recording type media, high density recording and large capacity have progressed with the widespread use of personal computers, the start and widespread use of digital terrestrial broadcasting, and the acceleration of the widespread use of high-vision televisions in ordinary homes. For example, a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), the Blu-ray Disc (BD) (registered trademark), and optical disc recording media which can record more information have been provided. Further, a disc which realizes higher density recording than the current BD has been proposed and developed as a recent next generation optical disc.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-42070 and 2011-65722 are examples of the related art.